Bordel à Inkwell
by LeaCroustichat
Summary: Série humoristique ou je me retrouve accidentellement à Inkwell suite à un malheureux manque de chance. Je suis incluse dedans et on se concentrera majoritairement sur la vie dans le Casino.


**HOIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**Nouvelle fic entièrement humoristique! (normalement, je sais pas encore si je vais inclure de la romance)**

**Et je vous cache pas que je me suis tapée des barres toute seule en écrivant ce chapitre.**

**Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai été inspiré par les comics Good end présent sur Tumblr et youtube mais j'ai voulu y ajouter un truc en plus comme pour Hetalia IRL.**

**Bref, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, sur ce bonne découverte!**

Haaaa, je n'ai pas cours, il fait beau, pas trop chaud et je suis de la meilleure humeur qui soit.

La journée ne peut que bien se terminer pas vrai ?

Bah non ! La Vie m'a salement enculé à sec !

Je marchais tranquillement dans une ruelle pour aller dans mon bar à chats favori et là : je tombe dans une espèce de portail interdimentionnel chelou !

Bref...après un bref passage d'inconscience, je vérifie que tout mes membres soient en place et en bon état avant d'analyser les alentours et la situation.

Visiblement, je suis dans un monde fait de cartoon, la musique me fait penser à un cartoon des années 30 et le visage pas très rassurant de Cacgney que je vois au loin m'indique clairement que je suis sur la première île d'Inkwell de la licence Cuphead.

TOUT-EST-PUTAIN-DE-NORMAL !

J'essaie de me pincer mais ce n'est pas un rêve...bon...je fais un tour rapide et la maison délabré me fait clairement comprendre de Elder Kettle n'est plus parmi nous...repose en paix.

Je continue mon tour en évitant soigneusement les personnes telles que Cagney ou Ilda pour avancer sans encombres jusqu'aux îles suivantes jusqu'à arriver à Inkwell City...plus précisément dans la zone de Inkwell Hell.

Après de loooooooooongues heures de marche ou je me suis perdue un nombre incalculable de fois, j'arrive enfin au casino.

Je toque aussi fort que je peux avec mes mains minuscules et esquintées et j'attends que quelqu'un ouvre.

Et par une chance extrême, c'est Cuphead qui m'ouvre.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Heu...bah en fait...c'est peu commun mais je suis une humaine...qui viens de la terre...et je crois que je suis tombée dans un portail qui fait voyager entre les dimensions sans faire exprès...

-...

Je crois...qu'il comprend pas la situation...et je le comprend ! Même moi je sais pas comment j'en suis arrivée là !

-Sinon...je peux voir votre boss ? S'il vous plaît ?

-Heu...ouais bien sur ! Entre je t'en prie !

-Alors on se tutoie déjà ?

-Bah...ouais, t'es pas une cliente.

Je ris un coup et je tapote son épaule.

-Toi t'es un bon gars.

-Encore heureux ouais ! Viens je vais t'emmener dans le bureau du boss.

-Merci.

Il m'emmène dans le plus grand des calme au bureau ou je peux déjà entendre la voix grave de Devil depuis le début du couloir.

Et de ce que j'entends, Dice est en train de l'engueuler sur une histoire de portes magiques.

-Et bah ça promet dis donc...

-T'en fais pas, c'est souvent comme ça. Il cri tout le temps mais il ne mord pas.

-Bon...

Il ouvre la porte dans un grand fracas et sans toquer pour m'annoncer.

-Boss ! Cette fille veux vous parler !

-Hein ? Une humaine veux voir le Diable ? Comme c'est touchant...viens ma petite, que veux-tu me demander ?

-...alors déjà...c'est quoi votre problème ?! Vous pouvez pas maîtriser un minimum vos pouvoirs ? Vous êtes le Diable putain de merde !

-Langage jeune fille ! Lance Dice d'une voix froide et ferme.

-J'emmerde le langage ! À cause de cette énorme boule de poils je me retrouve dans un monde totalement inconnu et hostile ! Je fais quoi maintenant moi ?!

-BOULE DE POILS?! JE PEUX T'ENVOYER DUR LE SOLEIL SI JE VEUX ! J'AI ABSOLUMENT TOUS LES POUVOIRS !

-MAIS T'ES PAS FOUTU DE GÉRER UN PUTAIN DE PORTAIL ! INCAPABLE !

-VOS GUEEEEEEEEEEEULES !

On se retourne tous et on vois Wheezy dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-On vous entend jusqu'au hall principal ! Qu'es ce qui se passe ?

-Mais c'est elle qui me traite de boule de poils...

-Je veux pas savoir ! Et toi...

Il part dans un fou-rire incontrôlable à la seconde ou il a posé les yeux sur moi.

On le regarde tous d'un air...je sais pas comment décrire ça mais on le regarde bizarrement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

-Mon dieu...j'ai cru que c'était encore Cuphead qui faisait n'importe quoi.

Mais je m'attendais pas à voir une petite humaine à la place ! Allez dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je commence à tout expliquer en détails en appuyant bien sur le fait que c'est de la faute de Devil si je suis arrivée là.

Il tire une latte et souffle un coup avant de sourire.

-Je vois, Boss...je suppose que vous pouvez pas lui faire faire le chemin inverse ?

-...non...je sais plus comment faire...

J'effectue un splendide face palm pour signifier à quel point je trouve Devil con. Wheezy souris et Dice se met à sourire aussi.

-Quoi ?...j'aime pas vos sourires. Qu'es ce que vous avez en tête ?

-Bah vu que tu peux pas rentrer chez toi...t'a qu'a bosser ici ! Lance Wheezy tout content

-Et bien sur vous devriez vous plier à nos ordres. Ajoute Dice avec un sourire narquois.

-Et je fais comment pour le logement, la nourriture, les tenues de travail ?

-Nous vous en fournirons.

-ATTENDEZ ! Un humain c'est con par définition, va falloir que tu fasses tes preuves gamine ! Qu'es ce que tu sais faire ?

-Bah...cuisiner...et un peu chanter...

-Vendu ! Signe ce contrat et tout sera réglé !

-J'étais pas censée faire mes preuves ?

-Tu sais cuisiner, le reste je m'en tape ! Signe !

-J'ai pas le choix je suppose...

Je signe en ayant au préalable lu le contrat...qui est clean mis à part le fait que mon âme lui appartient.

Il affiche un air ravi...tout comme Wheezy et Cuphead.

-Allez file ! Dice va te montrer les cuisines et te filer tes tenues !

-Okay...Boss.

Il remue frénétiquement la queue en signe de joie extrême et Dice me fais sortir du bureau...et putain...je sens que je vais pas m'ennuyer ici !

**Et voilà! Fin du chapitre 1! **

**Alors ça vous a plu?**

**Je suppose que vous avez tous deviné sur quoi portera le second chapitre, donc je vous laisse attendre un peu et je vous souhaite une bonne journée.**


End file.
